Leur Rencontre
by CamORiley
Summary: Comment Pepper Potts s'est retrouvée à travailler pour le grand Tony Stark ? Réponse dans cette histoire, avec en 'guest' les Avengers. Rated T par précaution.


**Bonjour !**

 **C'est avec plaisir que je publie de nouveau aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreuses et sympathiques à lire mon histoire.**

 **Cette fanfict raconte la rencontre de notre petit couple, Pepperony, mais je reviendrai à la fin dessus, expliquant mes choix mélangeant à la fois comics et cinéma.**

 **Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de mon travail, je tiens à vous informer qu'il faut boire avec modération et que je ne vente pas la consommation d'alcool dans cette histoire.**

 **Et comme toujours, je m'excuse pour mon orthographe ...**

* * *

New York, minuit approchant, dans un bar de la ville.

Un petit groupe bien connu y mettait l'ambiance : les Avengers. On y retrouve Steve, Sam, Natasha, Tony, Vision, Wanda et Clint fêter la réussite de leur dernière mission. Mais une personne supplémentaire était présente dans le petit groupe : Pepper Potts.

On la voit d'ailleurs revenir du bar, où elle y a abandonné Captain et Falcon à leur conversation un peu trop sérieuse à son goût, avec la commande des autres héros.

« -T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu étais LA femme parfaite ?

\- Pas besoin, je le sais déjà. Mais merci Clint. Qui a commandé quoi déjà ? »

Chacun prient son verre en remerciant la jolie rousse pour cette nouvelle tournée, on en est à la combien déjà ? La directrice de Stark Industries vint rejoindre son homme et se lover à ses côtés dans le fauteuil indépendant des autres qu'il s'était trouvé.

« Et pour toi mon chéri, ton coca. On trinque ? »

Tony ne disait rien. N'exprimait rien. Il regardait sa compagne boire. Boire sans lui.

Oui, Pepper était là, en train de faire la fête avec les Avengers alors que Iron Man, lui, restait là impassible.

Comment en est-on arrivé là me direz-vous ? Remontons en arrière si vous le voulez bien.

Quelques heures auparavant, nos héros discutaient dans la Tour Stark de leur dernière mission et victoire, quand Natasha proposa de sortir fêter ça dans la jolie ville de New York.

Pepper était là, travaillant discrètement dans un coin comme à son habitude. Vision vint l'interrompre dans ses tâches pour lui proposer avec beaucoup de galanterie de les accompagner dans cette sortie, car pour lui, la jeune femme faisait partie de l'équipe.

Touchée, elle refusa cependant l'offre, expliquant qu'elle savait déjà comment la soirée allait se passer : Tony, sachant qu'elle sera à côté, va boire plus que de raison et elle sera obligée de jouer la ''nounou'' le soir en le ramenant chez eux.

Avant même que le principal intéressé ne puisse se défendre, ses coéquipiers votèrent à l'unanimité : ce soir les rôles seraient inversés. C'est Pepper qui pourra boire autant qu'elle le voudrait et Tony qui sera chargé de ramener tout le monde.

Et voilà comment on se retrouve ici, dans ce bar, avec une Pepper méconnaissable, décontracté, riant et partageant sans retenue tout ce dont elle avait envie avec les autres. Oui elle était clairement en train de profiter.

Et ce n'est pas Tony qui allait me contredire.

« - Chérie, ralentit un peu.

\- Hum ?

\- Je te dis que tu …

\- Pepper ?

\- Oui Wanda ?

\- J'ai une question qui me tracasse depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré et il faut que je te la pose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Tony, mais comme une femme comme toi a fait pour se retrouver secrétaire chez Stark Industries ? »

Pepper étouffa un rire. Tony lui se redressa, cachant un sourire.

Le couple échangea un regard. Leur rencontre …

C'est finalement la jolie rousse qui rompu le silence qui commençait à devenir gênant, car les autres s'étaient tus, attendant la réponse.

« - Je raconte ou tu veux le faire Tony ?

\- Oh je te laisse ce plaisir.

\- Bien. Alors, au départ, j'étais comptable chez Stark Industries. J'avais 25 ans. »

Pepper prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« - Un jour je devais valider une commande assez importante. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vérifié cette commande alors que ce n'était pas mon job et directement j'ai vu qu'il y avait une erreur. Et c'était une grave erreur qui aurait coûté cher à l'entreprise. J'ai par conséquent prévenu ma responsable qui m'a, poliment, renvoyé boulet en m'expliquant que le document avait été signé par LE patron, donc que je devais juste validé cette commande et en restait là.

Chose que je n'ai pas fait. Et le lendemain, dès la première heure, je me suis rendue dans le bureau du Grand Patron : Anthony Stark.

\- Tony, on est entre nous, cela suffit. »

Les deux amoureux échangèrent de nouveau un regard complice. Pour l'instant Pepper avait tout bon.

« - Arrivé au niveau de son bureau, son ''garde du corps'', Happy que vous connaissez, m'a bloqué l'accès. Apparemment je n'étais pas la première jeune et jolie fille à vouloir absolument un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Stark …

\- Pour ma défense, j'étais beau, jeune, séduisant. Oh, mais je le suis encore !

\- J'ai donc commencé à m'énerver légèrement sur Happy …

\- Légèrement ? Tu criais tellement que tu m'as réveillé.

\- ...

\- Oui, j'avais passé la nuit dans mon bureau après avoir un peu trop bu à la suite d'une réunion avec des investisseurs.

\- Il avait en effet passé la nuit ici, car en m'ouvrant sa porte je me suis retrouvée face à un homme simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise grande ouverte.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir prit le temps de m'habiller, mais tu menaçais Happy avec un spray aux poivres.

\- C'était important, je devais absolument te voir. Et cela a marché puisque tu m'as reçu.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai donc montré le document à Tony, mais au départ il ne me prenait pas très au sérieux. Il était, comment dire, plus concentrait à me draguer qu'à essayer de comprendre que peut être son entreprise était en danger.

\- On retrouve bien notre Tony là ! »

Les Avengers rigolaient, toujours très concentrés dans l'histoire.

« - Monsieur Stark m'assurait qu'il était impossible qu'il ait signé un document avec une erreur, car tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours ''parfait''.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas.

\- Il me proposa donc un accord pour qu'il accepte de regarder cette fameuse erreur et il me proposait ce marché, car il appréciait mon audace. S'il avait raison et qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, je devais accepter un rencard avec lui. Et à l'inverse, si c'était moi qui avais raison, il passerait une journée à faire tout ce que je désirai. »

L'ancienne secrétaire marqua une pause.

Wanda elle s'impatienta.

« Et alors qui avait raison ? »

Les deux amoureux entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Aux travers leurs regards, ils se remémorèrent cette scène, gravée dans leur mémoire.

« - C'est elle qui avait raison. Je m'étais planté et elle m'a empêché de perdre plusieurs millions. Et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de la remercier qu'elle avait déjà quitté mon bureau, sans même que je connaisse son nom. J'ai donc mené mon enquête …

\- Happy a mené l'enquête.

\- Happy oui et le lendemain j'avais fait déménager son bureau de la comptabilité à mon étage et créé un nouveau contrat avec une grosse somme à la clé pour que cette femme intègre mon équipe. Et c'est ainsi que Mademoiselle Potts est devenu ma secrétaire.

\- Et pour conclure cette histoire, comme il ne connaissait pas mon prénom, il me surnomma ''Pepper'' car la chose qui l'avait marqué lors de notre rencontre est que j'avais menacé Happy avec un spray aux poivres.

\- Hum … Oui, c'est pour ça.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout. »

Les autres héros éclatèrent de rire. Leur histoire était vraiment drôle, surtout en connaissant le caractère des deux êtres. Ils continuèrent d'ailleurs à parler de leur rencontre en les imaginant plus jeunes pendant un petit moment.

Mais après quelques minutes, Vision vînt interrompre la bonne humeur générale.

« - Excusez-moi, mais, Pepper, vous n'avez pas finis votre histoire. Tony a-t-il respecté sa part de votre accord après que vous ayez eu raison ?

\- … Euh … Oui, mais bien plus tard. Quand nous nous sommes mis en couple, on s'est souvenu de cet accord. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

\- Oui, une autre histoire Vision.

\- Et je n'ai pas assez bu pour en parler, désolée.

\- Oh ! Mais on va arranger ça tout de suite ! Barman une autre tournée s'il vous plaît ! »

Tony maudit intérieurement Clint tout le reste de la soirée.

...

Bien plus tard, alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, notre couple préféré rentrait chez eux, à la Tour Stark.

« - Et voilà chérie, on est dans la chambre. Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller.

\- Oh ouiiiii ! »

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Pepper était ivre et pour une fois c'est Tony qui prenait soin d'elle. Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui ôter ses chaussures. Et alors qu'il allait l'aider à enlever sa robe, la jeune femme saisit la cravate de son homme, le faisant basculer sur elle, se retrouvant ainsi l'un sur l'autre.

« - Hum, tu te souviens de cette journée où tu as été entièrement à mon service …

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Et on pourrait pourquoi pas … recommencer … là tout de suite.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurai jamais décliné, mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas profiter d'une femme saoul. Encore plus quand il s'agit de ma copine.

\- Pff, vous étiez plus drôle avant Monsieur Stark.

\- Sûrement et j'étais aussi un menteur.

\- Un menteur ?

\- Oui, j'ai menti tout à l'heure sur notre passé. Quand tu as dit que je t'avais surnommé Pepper à cause de cette menace sur Happy … »

Pepper, surprise, relâcha son emprise de son homme, plongeant son regard verts dans les yeux bleues de son ancien patron.

« Je t'ai trouvé ce surnom plus tard. Lors des longues réunions, insupportables et interminables, je … je te regardais et je comptais les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ton visage. Elles me faisaient penser à des grains de poivres que l'on aurait délicatement disposé sur tes joues et ton nez … Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à t'appeler ''Pepper''. »

Mademoiselle Potts ne dit plus rien. Cherchant à comprendre si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre étaient réels, ou si cela venait de son esprit alcoolisé.

Quelques secondes de réflexion suffirent et elle déposa un baisser plein d'amour sur les lèvres de son héros comprenant que tout était bien réel.

Après tout, que dire à la suite de toutes ces paroles si sincères, qui veulent dire tellement plus que les simples mots ''je t'aime''.

* * *

 **Alors ? Comme vous le savez votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup, donc j'attends maintenant de vous lire avec impatience.**

 **Expliquons maintenant mes choix : au départ dans les comics, le surnom de Pepper est venu car elle était rousse et que Tony trouvait que ses tâches de rousseurs ressemblaient à ... des grains de poivres. Version que je trouve juste vraiment trop mignonne et qui prouvait que dans les vieux comics, Tony était clairement amoureux de sa petite secrétaire.**

 **Mais par la suite, est apparu la version où Pepper menaçait Happy ou d'autres gardes du corps avec un spray aux poivres et Tony la surnomma ainsi Pepper. Cette version est apparu pour montrer le caractère et la détermination de la jeune femme. Marvel montrait ainsi que ses femmes, bien que secondaires, pouvaient avoir un fort caractère et pouvait se défendre sans l'aide du héros. Moins romantique que la version précédente, elle se défend pour autant et j'avais d'ailleurs lu qu'il s'agissait de la version choisi pour la version cinématographique, mais finalement jamais montré.**

 **Cependant je reste très attaché à la première version, car c'est la première que j'ai lu. Mais j'ai voulu au travers de cette fanfict combiner les deux, pour continuer de montrer que Tony était un être très secret : en groupe il préfère se montrer comme un véritable playboy, alors qu'en privé, il est juste très sentimentale et respectueux des personnes qu'il aime.**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du petit point "Camille vous sort ses connaissances sur l'Univers Marvel" et j'attends donc de vous lire !**


End file.
